


I hope he buys you flowers

by Mischiefy



Series: Who dares to love forever? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Dead Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, I did it again, I warn you, I'm Sorry, Immortality Angst, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), It's Bruno Mars' fault, M/M, Magnus moves on, This Is Sad, i didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefy/pseuds/Mischiefy
Summary: “Good luck, my love” he whispers, tears flowing freely on his cheeks and down his shirt.Jace’s grip on his shoulder is borderline painful, now.Taking a shuddering breath, Alec turns his back to the image of Magnus and Elijah kissing above New York’s skyline and marches out of the room- the warm lovers’ murmurs following him until the door’s closed firmly behind him.-alas, there's a part of "When I was your man" that really inspired me.





	I hope he buys you flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Alright- I'm sorry. I did it again. But there's a part of the song "When I was your man" that really, really inspired me, and I had to get this out of my system- it wouldn't leave me alone!  
> Onto more technical notes- this is set in some sort of paradise\after life kind of place.  
> Now- I'm not saying this is how afterlife should be\how it is, nor I'm implying I believe in that sort of thing. This is fiction. Take it for what it is, alright? If religious themes such as this trigger you, I strongly suggest you don't read it.  
> As always, it's unbeta'd- just be patient and bear with me, I'll get around to fix all the mistakes sooner or later, I swear.

Magnus meets Elijah a good four centuries after Alec’s death.

They meet at one of Max’s parties, in Brooklyn- Elijah is a warlock, too. He’s blonde and very, very tall. He’s funny and has a constant grin on his handsome face- in other words, he’s everything Alec has never been.

Most importantly, however, he makes Magnus laugh in ways he hadn’t since Alec’s death.

The first steps of their- courting? are hesitant and filled with raw pain and guilt on Magnus’ part.

They kiss, then Magnus pushes him away, then they kiss again and Magnus breaks down in tears.

And Alec is there for it all- he hopes that his presence, even though immaterial and maybe unnecessary, can bring whatever comfort he needs to Magnus.

He is there –eyes filled with tears- when the warlock cries, curled up on their bed, Alec’s worn out jumper in his hands.

He is there the first time Elijah manages to bring Magnus out for a date- they go dancing, and once again Alec’s eyes are filled with tears, because Magnus is so, so beautiful when he is happy like that, glittering and sparkling under the lights of Pandemonium.

And he is there in the end, too, when Magnus finally lets himself fall for the new, handsome warlock.

They are sitting on the terrace of Magnus’ new flat, in New York, and Alec can see the moment it happens.

Something subtle shifts in Magnus’ expression –something so subtle Alec doubts even Elijah notices it. He doesn’t know Magnus well as much as Alec does, not _yet_ \- his eyes fill with warmth and a sparkle Alec hasn’t seen in them in more than four centuries.

So Alec watches, eyes filled with tears of pure happiness and the rawest of pains, as Magnus cups tenderly the other warlock’s cheek and kisses him lightly on the lips.

And just like that Alec knows that his job is over.

There’s nothing more for him, there.

Finally, finally, he lets himself feel all the pain he had stubbornly secluded in a little corner of his mind- pain that comes from seeing his husband, the man he’s sworn his life to, forgetting him and slowly, slowly falling in love with someone else.

A lone tear slides down his cheek, as he takes in for one last time the figure of the man he’s loved more than his own little, short life- the almond eyes, the spiked hair, and that soft, silky skin.

A gentle hand squeezes lightly his shoulder and Alec knows, even without looking, that it’s Jace.

“We should go, mate” he whispers quietly- almost pained.

Alec casts one last look at Magnus, his nails biting into the flesh of his palm so hard he feels the blood trickling down his fingers.

 

 _I hope he buys you flowers_ ,

he thinks

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

 

Alec closes his eyes, taking one deep breath, and opens them again.

“Good luck, my love” he whispers, tears flowing freely on his cheeks and down his shirt.

Jace’s grip on his shoulder is borderline painful, now.

Taking a shuddering breath, Alec turns his back to the image of Magnus and Elijah kissing above New York’s skyline and marches out of the room- the warm lovers’ murmurs following him until the door’s closed firmly behind him.

Then- and only then- he allows himself to fall to pieces and, thankfully, Jace is there to put him back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ops! I was almost forgetting- I think I'll make this into a series, because I've already started writing an hypothetical reunion of the two of them set in this same universe, so... yeah. I hope you liked this :)


End file.
